Yellowstone
by StreetlightsAndRaindrops
Summary: The super volcano, Yellowstone is erupting, and the nations of the world have to decide what to do. The end of the world could be nigh. What will they do now? How will they all manage? The world is never going to be the same again, but will our favourite nations come out of this tragedy alive?


**New fanfic time! I've been contemplating this concept for a long time, so let's get started! **

"Look, Yao, no matter what you say, I just can't pay you back 1.3 trillion dollars yet!" Alfred exclaimed, as he and the Chinese nation were arguing about how much money he owed.

"You should have thought of that before you borrowed it! God, you young nations are all so stupid!" The angry Chinese man exclaimed "I don't know why I bother with any of you."

Alfred's face looked a little insulted, though in all fairness he was very used to having these insults hurled at him rather frequently "Hey look I-" he stopped mid-sentence. Something felt weird. It hurt actually "Give me a minute, dude… something feels off." He told him, walking away from the table to go and get some water from the cooler "Probably just heartburn…" the American frowned, getting some water from the cooler, and drinking it.

"Alfred, you okay?" Matthew asked, walking over "You look kind of… not okay." Wow, that was well articulated. The Canadian felt his forehead "You feel kind of warm, you wanna sit out of the rest of the meeting?" he asked him gently. Despite Alfred being a very annoying brother at times, Matthew still cared an awful lot for him.

"Yeah, maybe." The American nodded "I'm really not feeling so good all of a sudden, y'know?" he told him, frowning "I'll just sit here, and drink some more water, and I'll be right as rain after lunch." He said, smiling at the other, trying to be reassuring.

Matthew was reassured for a few moments, before Alfred coughed. It wasn't the cough that concerned him, it was the ash that came out in the cough. Alfred's own eyes widened at that "Well… that's just uh- Not wonderful." the American said, not sure how bad this was, as he wasn't sure what was even behind this ashy cough.

"We should turn on the news." Matthew said, walking over to the television in the room that was currently not being used. He noticed people talking amongst themselves, the Nordics seemed to be paying a lot of attention to Emil this time. Maybe the Icelander knew something about this. Matthew didn't know. He'd just look on the news.

Arthur and Frances quickly walked over to Alfred's side, asking him if he was okay. Did he need something? Could they help? What was wrong?

They got their answer after a few moments as Matthew changed the channel to an American news station. This didn't sound good at all as the newsreader's voice spoke '… eruption is larger than we ever predicted. Yellowstone national park began erupting only moments ago, sending thousands of tonnes of volcanic ash into the sky. Evacuation schemes are coming into effect as we speak, though we believe it will be too late for many…'

Matthew turned the television off again, walking over to his brother quickly, everyone in the room just staring at the American now. He could feel his face heating up, and his eyes burning, threatening to cry, as he pulled his brother into his arms "Oh Alfred… I'm so sorry… I'm so so sorry…" he said, holding his brother close to him.

"You realize everyone in this room is at risk… right?" A voice from across the room sounded. To everyone, except the other Nordic's surprise, it was Iceland. If anyone knew about frequent eruptions, it was him. Obviously he wasn't experienced in anything so severe, and the past few eruptions had just made him kind of gassy, but he could still help, and offer some explanation.

"Are you telling me that that American is going to give me _even more_ problems to deal with!?" Yao exclaimed, looking rather irate.

"He's going to give _all of us_ a lot of problems… Himself and Canada mostly though." Emil shrugged, looking around the room. Blank faces, and confused stares met his own eyes, causing him to let out an exasperated sigh. The Icelander had been working with the Nordic Volcanological Centre for a while, as it was based in Reykjavik anyway, and so he just so happened to know his stuff.

"Care to elaborate..?" Arthur asked, still by Alfred's side. He looked frustrated with his own lack of knowledge on this, as well as very concerned, as he didn't know just how bad this was going to be.

"Okay… so I've actually done some research on Yellowstone, just out of interest." He told them "Super volcanoes are impressive, and I don't have any of my own."

"Look, just get to the point, would you!" The Brit grew to be more impatient with the Icelander "This is urgent."

"What will happen will happen, and where we are, we're safe for a while… ash will start coming over here in about… a week? Yeah. A week." He told them, walking over to a whiteboard that just so happened to be in the room.

"Look, stop acting so above it all, you're in trouble too!"

"I know." The Icelander shrugged, drawing out a crude world map "So this is the world, and this is Yellowstone." He said, marking the super volcano down onto this map to show everyone.

"I think you drew yourself to big." Lukas heckled.

"Oh shut up, would you." He said, rolling his eyes at his brother "So surprisingly ash can cause an awful lot of problems. I'm sure you all remember Eyjafjallajökull's eruption back in 2010, and how that tiny eruption stopped plane flights, and caused havoc." He said. Mostly Europeans nodded their heads, remembering what'd happened. It'd been rather dramatic for a while.

"So… we won't be able to fly for a while is what you're saying?" Ivan asked curiously, finally deciding to pipe up and say something.

"Well technically yes." He said, hoping to continue before the room descended into concerned chatter about how there'd be a repeat of 2010 on a global scale, and how awful it was "Hey- Not… I'm not done- Eh… No-one's listening…" he frowned. Well, he'd tried.

"No worries Ice, I'll get their attention~" Matthias told the Icelander with a grin, raising his voice above everyone else's "That's not all folks! Listen to my little bro, for the world is ending!" he exclaimed dramatically, bringing the room to silence eventually.

The spotlight was back on Emil, who took a breath, before continuing to talk "Okay, so within a week Europe will get their own dusting of ash, as the clouds start to reach us. That's not all though. As time goes on, there'll be more and more ash deposited." He told them "America's going to be worst hit 2/3 of his population will definitely die. Sorry about that, Alfred." He said, in a kind of business like tone of voice.

Again the room was consumed by a cacophony of concerned voices, fearing for their own populations, and looking worried about Alfred, who looked like he was mostly holding himself together so as not to upset those around him.

Matthias yelled out again, hitting the table with the base of his axe a few times "Hey hey! He's not done!"

"Thank you, Matthias." Emil said, once the room was quiet again "I am not done at all." He said "The ash is a problem because it can cause buildings to collapse, poison water supplies, reduce sunlight, kill crops, and animals. It clogs machines, and just kind of fucks with everything." He told them all "Chances are we'll experience something known as a nuclear winter, which… has indefinite global effects."

Again, a cacophony of worried chatter, this time louder than before, took over the room. Emil however, was done talking now, and didn't really need to get their attention again. He just sat back down with the other Nordics "We're probably all fucked, y'know?" he said "Like we're all probably going to die… if that's possible."

**This is just a short introduction to the fanfiction I'm planning on writing, so please if you like it show your support, because it really will mean a lot to me! **

**Question time for anyone who wants to give their opinions to me!**

**Which characters would you like the focus to be mostly on (I have a plot planned, but different things happen to different characters, and I'm not sure which route I want to go down ^^ )**

**Will everyone survive in the end, or will this become some kind of tragedy? (I'm thinking somewhere half way)**

**Will everyone stick together to survive, or branch off, and attempt to fend for themselves in smaller groups? **


End file.
